Childhood
by fourtris forever22
Summary: hello everyone...my first try on C.I.D...dont know what to summarize...so peep in to know more...the first chapter only has an idea on what i'm planning to write...so do share with me ur thoughts...WARNING-rajvi based...read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey friends…well this my first time I'm going write a story on ff….so meet u guys at the end and lets continue with the story….but friends don't forget to read the author's note because it is very important…now let's start…HERE RAJVI ARE MARRIED**

…

**IN A PEACEFUL HOUSE...**

**Rajat! Rajat! Zara yahan pe ana…jaldi...**A voice came out of the bed room….

**Arey kya hua purvi?sab thik toh hain na?...**rajat with a worried voice rushed to the room

**han baba sab theek hain…yeh dekho mujhe kya mila?...aik photo aur….**rajat cuts her….

**Kya?**in a shocked voice**…. tum is liya mujhe "_rajat rajat__"_****keh kar chilarahi thi?...tumhe patha hein…**

Purvi cuts him …**rajat?..**.she said with a mocking voice….**tumhe "****_rajat_****" nahi toh...ahem.."**_**bandar**_**_"_****kehkar thodina bola sakthi ho….tum bhina rajat**….she giggled…

Rajat glared at her….**do you think this is a joke?**…he said in a very angry tone….**mein tumhareliye kitna darr gayatha aur tum he yeh Mazak lagta hein?**...he said with a hurt tone…his caring side could be seen very clearly….

**aww…sholly….mein toh bas Mazak ka r rahi thi ****par tumneh toh use seriously ****leyliya…sholly…abb yeh photo dekho….isse dekh neke baad tumhara gussa thanda ho jayga thik hain?**...she said with a cute voice which he could never resist….and showed the photo to rajat….

he took the photo in his hand and smiled cutely looking at it….**it was a photo in which a girl around 4 years old is kissing a boy's left cheek who is around 5 years old**…. he while looking at it and looking lost kept his one hand on his left check and said….**ahhh those old sweet moments…**

**Tum hein yeh yaad hai uss din**…he said dreamily…

**Hmmm….mein kaise bhulsakthi ho woh din**…now she was also lost in the flashback...

_**FLASHBACK STARTS….**_

...

**A/N-oops!**sorry guys…short chap…but this is just the concept….i just wanted to ask u should I continue with this concept? The concept is **rajvi's childhood**…if the majority says no then it's alright I will think of some other plot…and sorry for all the hindi grammatical mistakes but what to do I don't know hindi at all…and the place where I stay hindi is not that important…so forgive me…and i never wanted to write a hindi story but then it was my didu's wish so i can never deny her wish...so if u want me to continue let me know through the reviews...and i would like dedicate this to some of my di s in ff (if i continue)...they **payal di ,**_**khanam di ,bhumi di ,nikki di and aisha di**_...and i would like to specially dedicate it to _**my inspiration, my love and my didu sharayu di...**_as this is my first time plzzz do encourage me with ur sweet reviews...and 1 more thing the next chap will be long so that u can enjoy it..it will contain cute and sweet moments of our little rajvi through the flasback...so the flashback is the main part of this story because the climax of the story is in the flashback….so u will be eagerly waiting right?

Waiting for Ur reviews, redrosses22….


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys…how r u all?i didn't want to continue this story because i thought that this concept is too kiddish but then i got my results today an atlast i'm in 9th grade...i got really good grades so because of this happiness i wrote this chap...so happy reading :) **_

_**Flashback**_

**A girl around 6 years old was sitting on a bench of a park….she was wearing a white frock with many flower patterns on it….her hairstyle was a small cute pony tail which looked like a small fountain flowing….she was very chubby and her cheeks were pink in color .her eyes were dark brown in color…all together she was looking cute and adorable…but wait! Why is she looking sooo angry? She was again and again looking at the gate of the park…looks like she is waiting for someone….**

**after 10 minutes of waiting a boy dashed through the gate and stopped a while to take breath…he was panting and sighing loudly…he looked like a boy around 6 to 7 years…he was wearing a white t-shirt with blue trouser…he had dark back eyes which was staring at the girl who was sitting on the bench….he swallowed hard when he found that girl staring at him back…her fierce eyes conveyed everything that is coming up for him…he while taking baby steps went near the girl…the boy was about to speak something but the girl spoke thus cutting him….**

Girl: tum kuch zyada jaldi nahi agaye ho?

Boy: purvi… {**Lowering his gaze}**

Purvi: rajat tum phirse late aagaye ho…iss baar tum kya natakk karnewale ho?

Rajat: natak?{**shocked}**natak nahi purvi sach…tumhe patha hain?jab me andar aa raha tha tab mene aaik aunty ko dekha…unhe help chaiyatha…to main…

Purvi: tumne mujhse vada kiya tha ki tum mujhe 3 baje abb samay dekhi?it is 3:20?tum mujhe eik bat bolo woh aunty tumhare liye important hay ya main?

Rajat :( in a low whispering voice) aunty….

Purvi: kya? Tumne abhi kya bola? Mene sahi se nahi sona?

Rajat: of course u my dear…kese mein kisi aur ke bare mein soch sakta ho?…(**with a fake smile**)

Purvi: liar liar pants on fire…mene tumhe abhi abhi aunty kehte hoe sona?

Rajat: (**now getting angry**) bas…tum hamesha hukom(order)chalathi rehti ho!ek rani ki jaise…humesha rajat yeh karo rajat woh karo...u girls bhina uff!...mere liye wo aunty aur important thi.

Purvi: (**stunned and getting angry loudly**)mein hukom chalathi ho?yeh mein?{and she started beating him with a bat}…

Rajat: ouch!chudail

Purvi: (still beating him)bevakoph ,idiot…mujhe tumhare sath nahi khelna hai…mein aik new boyfriend dhoond longa…mujhe tumhari abhi koi zaroorat nahi hai…

Rajat: hahaha…naya boyfriend?woh tumse bhaag jayega,chudail!

Purvi: phirse chudail?abb toh tumhari khair nahi[ **and she beat him sooo hardly that he let out a loud cry**}…..

Rajat: ahhh…papa!{**And he started crying and ran out of the park**}…

Purvi: han han bhagjao…bhagjao…dobhara mere samne mat aana…

{**And she turned to go…she saw all the kids in the park starring at her**}…

Purvi :(**angry and** **loudly**)kya?

**{Everyone got scared and ran from the spot}**…

**NEXT DAY**

**IN THE SCHOOL…. (A/n purvi and rajat studies in the same school)**

**Rajat was keeping on starring at purvi and purvi was giggling and talking with a boy…rajat was furious and jealous seeing that…he went near purvi to ask her whether she can play with him in the evening at his house…but when he went near her he overheard her talking to that boy…**

Purvi: theek hai bye **** aaj sham ko hamlog ghar pee milenge…

*****: theek hai purvi…mein sharp 3 baje tumhare ghar aaoonga..

**They bid goodbye and when she turned she saw rajat…she ignored him and was about to go when he stopped her…**

Purvi: kya hain?

Rajat: kabse tum or **** close friends ban gaye?

Purvi:woh mera close friend nahi mera naya boyfriend hai…woh tumse kahi behtar hai woh har cheez mei awwall(first) hai, woh khelo mai acha hai, kind aur handsome bhi hai ***dreamingly***

Rajat: bechara *****

Purvi: rajatttt

Rajat: kyaaa?

Purvi: leave it…kyu mein apna precious time tumpar waste kar rahi ho!

Rajat: chudail!

Purvi: duffer!

Rajat: chudail

Purvi: duffer

Both: urgggg (**angrily**)

**A/N-sorry guys another short chap but then my mom keeps limit on my laptop usage….so u will be getting ur new chap on Saturday *pakka*….okay so guessing time…whom does these **** denote to?ok I will give u clues ….1) he WAS one of the cid officers….2)I there are many fics in which this person and purvi are best friends….so who is he?i guess after the 2****nd**** option u all can definitely identify him…and Guys thanks a lot!26 reviews…it was just unexpected… now time to thank u all individually...**

**sweety . cid: thank you very much for Ur review ****…and happy belated gudhi padwa :)**

**cristal780: thank u for Ur warm welcome and telling me tha nice writer…it really encourages me a lot…thank u :)**

**Mithi: thank u very much for Ur review di :)**

**bhumi98: thank u very much di **** for Ur review but di princess in public? I feel too shy..love u :)**

**monalisa . bhakta: oh god…itna lambha review?thank u very much…after reading ur review I was too happy thinking that I was able to entertain u…if ur reaction is this now…then what will ur reaction be on 12****th**** august *wink* hehehe….thank u once again and love yaaaa :)**

**kashaf . titli: thnx di for Ur review :)**

**Harman: thank u ****… your review is always special because you add many Z s in ur review for e.g.: plzzzzzzzzzzzz…..i tried counting the Z s and I drowsed to sleep….hehehe just kidding plzzz don't take it serious…thank u very much once again and keep giving me such special reviews… :) and one more thing r u elder than me?i told u i'm in 9th grade...**

**parise22: ohhh...such a big honor to get a review from such a great writer...im feeling sooo proud...can u give me a autograph plzzzz?and**** this time forgiven because u had a valid reason but next time I won't spare u…next time I want ur review to be first…because of u I always get into some or the other trouble….first u told me to write a rajvi story…then I wrote and I planned no to continue it…then 26 reviews?how can I disappoint them so I had to continue this story….aapne mujhe kaha phasa diya didu?...now I took a final decision…that is after this story I'm quitting writing…understood? Thank u very much for ur longgg review…I repeat next time I need ur review at the first got it didu?love u more than anyone didu ****…. :)**

**rajvi21: thank u soooo much di? :)**

**purpleangel1: arey nikki di….how can I forget to write ur name?...even though our friendship has only started days ago…but a di Is a di…thank u very much for ur review ****… :)**

**blair.64: thank u very much di? :)**

**KAVINSANJANA: thank u very much di :)**

**rajvigirl: are u **_**disha**_**? Nice to meet u…yeah sure why not we can be friends….thank u very much for Ur review :)**

**jannatfairy: thank u very much di…. :)**

**saney: thank u very much di? :)**

**Poonam: thank u very much... :)**

**loveabhi: thank u deepika di... :)**

**saika: thank u very much... :)**

**Guest NL: thank u very much... :)**

**tehrim loveskevi: even thoug kevi fan but still u reviewed my story? Thank u very much... :)**

**And to all the guests thank u a lot…keep encouraging me like this... :)**

**I know chap was very bad so I don't expect much reviews but plz review...**

**Take care and stay safe**

**waiting for Ur reviews**

**redrosses22….**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys!**_

_**It is not a chapter it is just a note…ummm actually I wanted to ask u all something….do u really like this story or concept?Because the reviews r decreasing..I mean for the first chap I got 26 reviews then It decreased 24…so if u guys r not interested…I better stop this story…I will come up with another one but I don't have plot in my mind right now…so when I get one I will surely post it…and ya if u guys want me to continue this…then I won't be able to post it before Thursday because I'm going to pune because my dad has some important meeting…so what r ur opinions should I continue or leave this story….and if u have any suggestions for this story or a concept for a new story…then do share it with me…I will try my best to write it…and I'm not being cruel or something…so plzzz no bashing for this note….and disha dear if u look at my profile I had posted a story actually a note in which I was trying to check how to post a story it's title is hello… so if u look at the reviews of that story u will get ur answers…and lets do one thing we both will talk in that review section…all right?**_

_**Waiting for Ur opinions**_  
_**regards redrosses22 **_


End file.
